You know I love you 2
by jeje100607
Summary: yunho dan jaejoong akhirnya menikah dan kebahagiaan telah memihak pada mereka berdua. yunjae love story. extra dari ff you know I love you UPDATE!


**You know I love you**

**Genre :** Romance

**Rating :** NC 21

**Cast :** Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong

**Warning : Boys love, mature, typo(s), gaje, membosankan!**

**Extra Chapter : I love you**

Ini hari ke 10 Jaejoong berada di rumah sakit karena Haneul memaksa agar Jaejoong tetap di rawat meski sudah sehat, itu di lakukan karena Haneul terlalu mengkhawatirkan anaknya. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong terus menggerutu.

"Kau tahu, _Omoni_. Rasa obat itu tidak enak!" Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajah ketika Haneul hendak menyuapinya obat. Haneul menghela nafas, lihat bagaimana anaknya itu seperti bayi.

"Joongie, kau harus minum obat ini. Buka mulutmu"

"_Aniya!_"

"Jangan buat _Omoni _memaksamu, Joongie!" Haneul mencoba menurunkan tangan anaknya, tapi Jaejoong tetap bersikeras.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jaejoong menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal membuat suaranya teredam.

"Yunho, tolong akuuu~" Serunya menyedihkan. Kedua ibu dan anak itu saling bersikeras, membuat kedua pria yang duduk di sofa terkekeh.

"Lihat mereka, seperti anak kecil saja" Kata Hyunjung sambil melihat Haneul yang menarik tubuh Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku senang Jaejoong sudah sehat" Timpal Yunho. Hyunjung tersenyum lalu menepuk punggung Yunho.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Yunho. Kalau saja kau tak pulang, maka semua tidak seperti ini"

"Ya, _Ahjussi_" Balas Yunho mengangguk sopan.

"Dua minggu lagi kalian akan menikah, dan aku harus merelakan Jaejoong denganmu. Kau harus menjaganya"

"Tentu saja, _Ahjussi_. Jaejoong adalah hidupku" Kata Yunho penuh keyakinan. Mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu melihat kearah dua orang yang masih bergulat di depan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semilir angin menerpa wajah halus Jaejoong, menggelitik pipinya yang terasa dingin. Ia memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum, sekarang kebahagiaannya telah kembali.

"Kau manis, Jae" Dan ucapan dari Yunho itu membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya lalu mendongak. Ia melihat pada Yunho yang berada di belakangnya, saat ini ia duduk diatas kursi roda dan berada di taman rumah sakit. Yunho tersenyum sangat manis padanya dan hal itu pun tertular padanya.

"Yun, apa benar 2 minggu lagi kita akan menikah?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polos. Yunho sudah berjongkok di depannya.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu mencubit hidung bangir kekasihnya, "Apa kau tidak ingin, hm?"

"Kau mau aku bunuh diri lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah galak dan hal itu membuat Yunho terkekeh.

"Kau harus benar-benar sembuh dulu, Jae. Aku tidak ingin pengantinku jatuh ketika aku mengucapkan sumpah" Kata Yunho, Jaejoong membenarkan dalam hati. Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan pernikahannya.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak mau di malam pengantin kita kau tertidur karena sakit" Lanjut Yunho, membuat Jaejoong agak berteriak.

"Yak, pervert!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku Jung Yunho, bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan, Roh Kudus dan para Jamaatnya yang di berkahi, akan menjaga, melindungi Kim Jaejoong sebagai pasangan hidup, di kala senang maupun susah, hingga kematian yg memisahkan kami" Kata Yunho tanpa hambatan, menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya, tersenyum dengan senyuman yang begitu manis hingga membuat dadanya bergetar.

Dan Jaejoongpun mengucapkan janji yang sama seperti Yunho, di hadapan seorang pastur dan para tamu undangan, dan ketika pernikahan mereka disahkan, semua yang datang ke gereja itu bertepuk tangan penuh kebahagiaan, termasuk seseorang yang menatap penuh haru kearah kedua pengantin yang sedang berbagi ciuman itu.

"Semoga kalian bahagia" Kata Jinwoon yang hampir menangis, melihat sang anak bersanding dengan orang yang di cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat, _Hyung_" Seru Junsu sambil memeluk Jaejoong.

"Pelukanmu terlalu keras, Su!" Pekik Jaejoong.

"_Mianhae_" Kata Junsu seraya tersenyum bodoh.

"Mana Yoochun?" Tanya Yunho yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan anjing lautnya" Kata Junsu agak kesal, padahal tadi ia sudah memohon agar kekasihnya itu mau ikut dengannya, tapi pekerjaan yang membuat ia tidak bisa datang.

"Haha, _gwenchana_. Aku sudah senang kau datang" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum, sedang Jaejoong sibuk mencibir.

"Dasar. Huh"

"Ya, sudah. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian" Kata Junsu sambil memukul bahu Jaejoong dengan polosnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan pasangan pengantin baru itu.

"Aish, kenapa jam itu lambat sekali eoh?" Gerutu Jaejoong setelah melihat jam dinding di tempat resepsi pernikahan itu.

"Wae?" Tanya Yunho, "Sudah tak sabar ya?" Bisik Yunho kemudian, Jaejoong tersipu malu mendengarnya lalu menyikut perut Yunho.

"Mesum!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berada di depan kamar hotel yang sudah di siapkan oleh Haneul untuk malam pertama anak tunggalnya. Kini mereka berdiri berhadapan bersama Haneul dan Hyunjung.

"Besok kalian akan langsung ke Paris?" Tanya Haneul dengan nada sedih.

Yunho mengangguk, "Ne, aku ingin Jae pergi bersamaku. Aku janji akan melindunginya" Kata Yunho dengan sopan. Hyunjung tersenyum.

Haneul tersenyum, meski ia sangat sedih tapi asalkan anak kesayangannya itu bisa bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai itu lebih dari cukup dan ia akan berbahagia untuk Jaejoong. Setelah perbincangan ringan diantara keempat orang itu, Haneul dan Hyunjung pamit untuk pulang kerumah dan memberi waktu kepada dua orang yang akan menikmati malam pertama pernikahan mereka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong masuk kedalam hotel setelah orang tua mereka pergi. Mata Jaejoong berbinar melihat tempat tidur besar, di tutupi oleh sprai berwarna merah satin. Di atas tempat tidur itu bertaburan bunga mawar putih membentuk hati. Di tiang yang menyanggah ranjang sebuah tirai tipis berada di keempat sisi tempat tidur itu. Jaejoong mendekat kearahnya, lalu menyentuh tiang berukiran hewan itu. Saat Jaejoong sedang terpesona, Yunho membuka tuxedo yang di pakainya dan meletakannya keatas sofa, lalu melipat lengan kemeja putihnya dan menghampiri Jaejoong sambil ikut melihat keindahan itu.

"_Umma_ Kim yang menyiapkan semua ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita" Kata Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoong menoleh pada lelaki tampan yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ini indah, Yun"

"Yah benar, tapi sebentar lagi keindahan itu akan menghilang" Kata Yunho sedikit menyeringai. Jaejoong menoleh cepat, Yunho sedang membuka Tuxedo yang di pakainya secara perlahan.

"Apa kau tidak gerah?" Tanya Yunho setelah melempar Tuxedo Jaejoong ke sofa.

"Yun.." Jaejoong menahan tangan Yunho yang merambat di atas kancing kemejanya.

"_Wae?_" Tanya Yunho sambil membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Jaejoong.

Jaejoong ingin berbicara tapi terhenti ketika Yunho memeluknya.

"Aku bahagia, Jae. Aku tak menyangka kita berada pada masa ini, berdua" Kata Yunho masih memeluk Jaejoong. Tangan kasarnya membelai punggung Jaejoong lalu turun kearah pinggang pria manis itu.

"Kau sudah jadi milikku, Jae. Dan aku tak akan melepaskanmu" Kata Yunho dengan nada posesif. Mata Jaejoong melebar ketika tangan Yunho masuk kedalam celana dan mengusap bongkahan pantatnya. Dan semakin terkejut ketika jari telunjuk Yunho berada di belahan pantatnya, mengusap jalur itu dan menggaruknya, membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar.

"Yuunnh" Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yunho. Digigit bibir merahnya itu untuk meredam desahan, apalagi saat lubangnya berkedut gatal karena tangan Yunho.

"Jadi...apa aku sudah boleh memulainya?" Tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai.

"Aa..aku..ingin diatas, Yunhh ahh" Jawab Jaejoong sambil mendesah. Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya termasuk melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin on top?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia juga agak ragu dengan ini.

"Aku ingin jadi seme" Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menggeliat diatas tempat tidur, tubuh bagian atas sudah tidak tertutupi apapun dan dadanya bergerak naik turun untuk bernafas. Matanya di tutup oleh kemeja miliknya, lalu kedua tangannya terikat pada dua tiang tempat tidur yang tadi. Jika di lihat sekilas, maka Yunho seperti korban tindak pemerkosaan.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas dengan rencana manisnya itu, setelah tadi keinginannya di tolak oleh Yunho dengan alasan Jaejoong tak cocok jadi seme.

"_Baby_, sudah lepaskan aku ya..aku bisa memuaskanmu dengan cara lain" Kata Yunho dengan nada memohon. Jaejoong duduk di pinggir tempat tidur lalu mengusap sixpack di perut Yunho dengan seduktif, lalu perlahan turun kearah celana sang kekasih.

"Tapi malam ini aku yang akan memuaskanmu" Kata Jaejoong sambil membuka pengait celana panjang Yunho, lalu menurunkan celana itu dan melemparnya kelantai. Kini pria tampan itu hanya tertutup boxer.

"Dingin, Jae" Kata Yunho. Dia memegang erat dasi yang mengikat tangannya. Ia mulai menyesali kesetujuannya tentang usul Jaejoong yang satu ini. Ia merasa jadi korban BDSM dan yang lebih parahnya lagi itu di lakukan oleh uke jinak macam Kim Jaejoong.

"Ooh aku merindukan ini" Jaejoong menyentuh kejantanan Yunho yang masih terbungkus boxer, mengurutnya hingga membuat Yunho menggeliat.

"_Shit_, Jae! Aku ingin melihatmu!" Yunho menggeram membuat Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Tidak, Yun. Kau akan melihatku nanti setelah aku selesai" Jawaban Jaejoong itu membuat Yunho mengerang.

Dengan tak sabaran Jaejoong menurunkan boxer Yunho beserta dalamannya membuat Yunho telanjang sepenuhnya.

Jaejoong terpukau dengan kejantanan Yunho yang sudah bangun. Ia menjilat bibirnya sambil menyeringai.

"_I got you_"

Yunho menggigit bibirnya ketika merasakan kehangatan melingkupi kejantanannya. Jaejoong memasukkan kejantanan Yunho kedalam mulutnya. Menggerakkan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah, menggenggam kejantanan Yunho lalu menggerakkan tangannya searah dengan kuluman mulutnya. Jaejoong tentu sangat ahli dalam melakukan itu. Bibirnya ia rapatkan dan pipinya ia kempiskan hingga kejantanan Yunho semakin sempit di mulutnya.

"Arrgh, _FUCK_ JAEJOONG!" Yunho bergerak tak nyaman. Ia mengerang frustasi. Ia ingin sekali melihat Jaejoong melakukan itu pada kejantanannya yang semakin hard.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar umpatan Yunho, dan ia semakin mempercepat _blow job_ tangan dan mulutnya.

Kejantanan Yunho semakin sesak di mulut kecilnya, dan juga semakin kasar.

**Plop..**

Jaejoong mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia membuka semua yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dan sama-sama telanjang seperti Yunho. Pria manis itu naik keatas perut Yunho dan duduk disana. Ia membuka ikatan kemeja di mata Yunho, membuat mata kekasihnya itu kembali melihat.

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya, lalu setelah fokus ia menatap tajam Jaejoong yang berada di atas perutnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Jae. Cepat!" Perintah Yunho tapi jaejoong hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak mau. Kau pasti akan menghajarku. Aku tahu kau sudah hard" Kata Jaejoong sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku hanya akan memberitahukanmu, jangan pernah menggoda seorang Jung seperti ini" Kata Yunho kesal.

"Sekarang nikmati dulu permainanku, Jung" Jaejoong langsung mencium Yunho dengan ganas dan di balas dengan ganas juga oleh Yunho. Bibir bawah Yunho di kulum dengan keras, lalu menariknya. Lidah mereka saling membelit dengan penuh nafsu. Ciuman Jaejoong merambat ke dagu Yunho, menggulirkan lidahnya di sana menuju leher kekasihnya itu. Yunho mendongak sambil memejamkan mata, merasakan lidah dan mulut Jaejoong yang mengecup dan menjilat lehernya.

Mulut Jaejoong mengecupi dada atas Yunho, lalu mengemut dan menggigit nipple Yunho yang mengeras, sedang tangannya mengocok kejantanan Yunho yang masih tegang.

"ookh, Jaee"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Krack krack krack**

Aah ahh ahh

Derit ranjang dan desahan itu saling bersahutan ketika Jaejoong semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakan diatas dada bidang Yunho, tubuhnya condong kearah depan, serta pinggulnya yang bergerak naik turun, membuat kejantanan Yunho timbul dan tenggelam disana.

Sedang Yunho hanya melihat kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat seksi mencari kepuasan itu. Ia merasakan kejantanannya berulang kali terjepit karena Jaejoong yang tak sengaja mengeratkan lubangnya karena merasa nikmat. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut mungil itu, dan dirty talk terus di lakukan oleh Yunho.

"Kau seksi jaeeh..kenapa kau men..ahh menjepitku ooh" Dan setelah itu pasti Jaejoong akan mendesah panjang lalu mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ooh Yunhooo..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hosh hosh hosh..

Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya diatas dada berkeringat Yunho, mengatur nafasnya yang masih terengah.

Ia baru saja membuat dirinya klimaks untuk kedua kalinya. Kejantanan Yunho masih berada di lubang ketatnya.

"Puas, sayang?" Tanya Yunho setelah mereka terdiam selama lima menit.

"Kau selalu memuaskanku, Yun"

Mereka terdiam lagi, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Berarti sekarang kau sudah bisa melepaskanku, eum?" Tanya Yunho pelan.

Deg

Dan Jaejoong tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ia harus menerima akibatnya. _Poor_ Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aahk..akh..Yunn..eungh..ooh.." Jaejoong tak berhenti mendesah dan mengerang. Ia memegang erat kepala ranjang ketika tubuh bagian belakangnya di desak oleh Yunho. Ranjang itu bergerak dengan cepat ketika Yunho menghajar Jaejoong tanpa ampun.

Pria itu menggigit pelan bahu berkeringat Jaejoong dengan tangan kiri memelintir nipple di dada Jaejoong dan tangan kanan yang mengurut kejantanan Jaejoong.

"Kau..ahh milikku..." Yunho terus membisikkan kata-kata itu di sela desahannya.

Jaejoong tak kuat lagi berlutut seperti itu dan tubuhnya mulai melemah di dalam kurungan tubuh Yunho. Yunho yang mengetahui itu pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Lelah?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho mengeluarkan kejantanannya, menyingkir dari tubuh Jaejoong hingga tubuh itu jatuh telentang diatas kasur. Yunho merenggangkan kedua kaki Jaejoong agar bisa berada di tengah istri cantiknya itu.

Mata Jaejoong terpejam dan bibirnya membuka dan menutup untuk mengambil nafas. Pemandangan itu membuat Yunho tersenyum puas. Ia bahagia, sangat-sangat bahagia. Apa yang ia bayangkan bisa terwujud juga.

"Kau bahagia, Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu, Jae. Apa yang aku inginkan sekarang sudah terwujud"

"Aku mencintaimu, Yun"

"Aku juga" Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut lalu melepaskannya. Mata mereka saling berpandangan.

"Dan aku masih belum keluar, Jae" Kata Yunho kembali menyeringai. Jaejoong mengerang. Sepertinya malam ini lubangnya akan sedikit kendur.

Ah kau berlebihan Kim Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba di kediaman Kim. Terlihat Yunho membantu memegangi tangan Jaejoong sambil berjalan kearah pintu rumah.

"Hati-hati, _Baby_"

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, _Pervert!_" Maki Jaejoong kesal. Yunho hanya terkekeh. Ya, semalam pria Jung itu benar-benar menjelma menjadi serigala.

"_Aigo_, Joongie. Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" Tanya Haneul yang menyambut mereka di depan pintu rumah.

Yunho hanya tersenyum kikuk, sedang Jaejoong hanya merengek. "_Omoni_, aku sakiit" Adunya langsung memeluk Haneul.

"Oh ayo kita obati" Kata Haneul sambil membawa Jaejoong kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Yunho berdua dengan Hyunjung.

Yunho menunduk hormat pada ayah mertuanya, "Pagi, _Appa_"

"Pagi, Yunho. Sepertinya kau memanfaatkan malammu dengan baik" Kata Hyunjung membuat Yunho menggaruk lehernya.

"Aku lepas kendali, hehe"

"Tak apa. Kau ini kan pria dewasa. Ah ayo kita masuk, kalian akan ke paris siang ini kan? Haneul sudah merapihkan pakaian yang akan Jaejoong bawa" Kata Hyunjung, lalu mereka pun menyusul masuk kedalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pesawat tujuan paris akan berangkat 15 menit lagi. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Jaejoong pada Haneul yang tak henti memeluk anaknya itu. Tentu saja Haneul melakukan itu karena ia yang biasanya meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk bekerja bukan sebaliknya. Ia menjadi sangat sedih dan mulai menangis.

Akhirnya kisah ini berakhir bahagia, aku tak menyangka anakku menikah dengan anak angkat sahabatku. Dan aku pasti merestui mereka. Perjalanan cinta mereka lebih berliku dibandingkan aku dengan Haneul dulu, tapi cinta kita berakhir dengan bahagia seperti ini walau harus mengorbankan perasaan seseorang. Semoga Jinwoon mendapatkan pendamping yang mencintainya, begitu juga sebaliknya. Amien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E**

**N**

**D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"..And you know I love you, Jung Yunho. Forever"**_

Yeah, inilah..bagaimana, apa ada yang kurang puas sama endingnya? Kalau iya, silahkan imajinasikan sendiri ^_^

Aku tahu ff You know I love you ini banyak sekali kekurangannya, dari plot dan juga bahasa yang aku gunakan. Sebenarnya aku kurang bersemangat untuk meneruskan ff ku ini karena kegiatan dunia nyata menyita waktu dan pikiranku, jadi susah sekali membaginya. Tapi akhirnya dengan pelan-pelan ff ini end juga ^^

Oke gomawo buat para readers yang sudah susah-susah review untuk ff aneh ini dan untuk siapapun yang menyempatkan diri kalian untuk membacanya meski harus kesal berulang kali karena update ff ini lama dan tidak sesuai dengan bayangan kalian, tapi aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik jadi terima kasih ^_^


End file.
